clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Digging
Treasure! (aka Puffle Digging) is a feature that lets puffles dig for coins and rare items all around the island while being walked. Each puffle digs differently, and each time you dig, you will receive a different amount of coins. Some stamps are also available by completing certain tasks. History Puffles Actions Stamps The Puffle Digging stamps are featured on the Activities section. List of Obtainable Items Clothing *Jet Pack *Green Suede Jacket *Tiara *Funny-Face Glasses *Star Necklace *Black Viking Helmet *Geta Sandals *White Diva Sunglasses *Seashell Belt *Bunny Slippers *3D Glasses *Puffle Bandana *Umbrella Hat *Cosmic Star Hat *Piratey Stuffie *Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Big Bad Wool Suit *Paddle Ball *Eyepatch *Robot Helmet *Magician's Wand *Designer Glasses *Lollipop *Pink Diva Shades *Yellow Sun Dress *Ancient Golden Dragon *Golden Unicorn Horn Furniture *Treasure Chest *Jolly Roger Flag *Black Puffle Poster *Purple Puffle Poster *Yellow Puffle Poster *Green Puffle Poster *Blue Puffle Poster *White Puffle Poster *Pink Puffle Poster *Red Puffle Poster *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Suprisus Maximus *Mexican Vase *Red Lava Lamp *Pinata *Penguin Gnome *Garden *Exercise Ball *Golden Lava Pool Food *Rainbow Lollipop *Popcorn *Tacos *Fish Burger *Hummus & Pita *Pretzels *Astronaut Ice Cream *Stinky Cheese *Socks *Watermelon *Yogurt Parfait Glitches *Sometimes you get a notification, but it'll say w.notification.treasure instead of _______ has found __ coins! This could be a result of the game trying to read files. *Sometimes your puffle dissappears, but it can be seen in your player card. To fix this, simply go to another room. *Sometimes after you stop digging, your puffle will keep digging. It will stop if you move. *Sometimes, when your puffle digs, it will also be by your side, creating a sort of puffle pile. *Sometimes, when your puffle digs up something, a thought bubble appears indicating that the puffle hasn't found anything. Tips *Get your oldest puffle and dig. It has been proven that it will get rare items or lots of coins. *The happier your puffle is, the more coins or rare items you will get, so make sure your puffles are cared for. Chests The color of the outline of chests are different. One is gold and the other one is silver. Here's what they mean: *The gold outlines mean a recent item from 2008 - Present is in there. *The silver outlines mean that a rare item from 2005-2008 or Puffle food is in there. Chests could also appear in different colors. Here's what they mean: *A Golden Treasure chest means golden items are inside. These will be dug exclusively by Golden Puffles, as shown on the membership page. Trivia *The info about Puffle Digging was first released on a What's New Blog post here. *There are stamps for Puffle Digging. *Puffles can dig in any room, except igloos. *The highest amount of coins recorded so far is 1000, but this is most likely not the highest amount obtainable. *Ever since August 15th, puffles had exclamation point over their heads before they dug treasure. *If a member digs up an item with the membership badge next to it, that item will be locked in the inventory after the players membership expires. This applys to most Clothes and all Furniture items. *If a member digs up an item without the badge, they will be able to wear it after their membership expires like any other non-member item. *If a penguin walks a Golden Puffle, the player gets a change to dig a golden item. Gallery Money_Bag.png|The Money Bag from Treasure. Geral (250).jpg|Treasure Box Popup Geral (376).png|Treasure Box Goldenchest.png|Golden Treasure Box Pufflediggingproof.png|Polo Field digging coins with Dubstep (puffle) Favourite_foods.jpg|A list of puffle food you can get from Treasure. July Treasure Log In.PNG|The July log in screen File:PuffleTreasureHunting.png|Instructions for Puffle Digging Puffles Digging fartingcoins?.png|A rainbow puffle digging coins findingcoins.png|A rainbow puffle finding coins bluedig.png|A blue puffle digging coins bluethrow.png|A blue puffle finding coins WhitePuffleCoinsObtained.png|A White Puffle finding coins. 1joshuaruesAndBrianPuffleDiggingInCove.png|A Black Puffle breaking snow. Aaaaaaaaaaahgfdjkhgjksdfhgjkl.PNG|A Red Puffle finding coins. Yellow Puffle digging.PNG|A Yellow Puffle digging up coins. greenpuffledigging.PNG|Green Puffle finding coins Green Puffle Dig.png|A Green Puffle has found coins. xep.png|A White Puffle digging coins. Orangefindcoins.png|An orange puffle finding coins. BlackPoint Encontró un Tesoro Exacavando.png club penguin Treasure!.png|What will happen when your puffle doesn't find a coin bag Puffle Searching For Coins.PNG|Puffle searching for coins Gold-puffle proof.png|A Golden Puffle digging for rare items. SWF *First successful dig *Search emoticon *Blue Puffle dig *Red Puffle dig *Pink Puffle dig *Black Puffle dig *Green Puffle dig *Yellow Puffle dig *Purple Puffle dig *White Puffle dig *Orange Puffle dig *Brown Puffle dig *Rainbow Puffle dig Sources and References Category:Puffles Category:Features Category:Puffle Digging